The Pharmacology and External Ocular Disease provides a focus for investigators with different backgrounds to apply their knowledge to pharmacological and external disease problems. Investigators with interests in physiology, pharmacology, immunology, microbiology, and morphology are working together on problems such as ocular herpes, corneal preservation and eye banking, graft rejection, corneal physiology and ultrastructure. The center provides support functions of tissue culture preparation, an instrument shop, a pathology and electron microscopy service, biostatistical service, and developmental services.